Blood of the Gods
by Lightning Oz
Summary: Troy has been in the foster system for most of his He has no memory of his parents & thinks birds are out to get him(long He tries putting pieces from his vision together, but whenever someone tries to help him they end up hurt, dead or Kronos set his interest on Troy&believes he has a key that will help the gods or use against them.


_Author's note__: This is actually my first Fanfic story. Honestly, it was published on Nov. 15, 2010, but I kept rewriting it and going into hiatus because of school. I'm not great at summaries, so please be fair. Seriously, don't say you're confused already because this is only one part of my story. You have to wait for the rest.__  
_

Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious that I don't own the Percy Jackson series

_The setting it set before _Battle of the Labyrinth, _but will be set between the 4th book and _The Last Olympian_ soon_.

**PART ONE: This is my story**

_**June 7**_

This is me right now: I'm on a 6-hour plane flight, and I want to sleep, but I can't get myself to sleep right now, so this would be a good time to write on my journal. I promised my friend that I would, and she knows I don't write very often. I don't have the most perfect grammar in the world because of my partial dyslexic condition - or I'm just not very smart... That might be it.

For anyone who manages to find my journal, you don't have to read this. I'm not sure why I'm going to write this out, but hear me out. This will sound like fiction to you, which I'd be glad for you to think so. Usually I try to write honest. This is for venting out my thoughts. That's what journals and diaries are for, right? But this isn't my thing. Confusing, yeah. Makes me sound hypocritical.

Okay, I'm getting sort of off-topic here. I still have a half a dozen more hours before my first stop, so I'll start what happened last month. I think I blew up the top of the Seattle Space Needle - by accident, of course.

My dream scared the chiz out of me that night. I don't usually sleep before midnight, but I think I had a very off day that time. I can't remember why. Maybe a bad headache...?

In my dream, I was standing in the middle of an empty intersection, and I couldn't see any street signs. I think I was in a downtown. There were trees planted on the sidewalks along all for cardinal directions of the intersection, but behind me had trees that looked like it was a miniature forest.

The rain and thunder stopped, causing dead silence. Not a single person was outside. The pavement felt rough like sandpaper or needles of ice trying to pierce through my soles. The buildings and stores did not show any sign of light and no cars were around.

When I took one single step, random symbols and shapes in different sizes appeared - written on the street, sidewalks, and walls. Even the trashcans and stop signs looked tagged. They looked like they were written in glowing red paint. I hoped it was paint. And all of them were blurry; I couldn't make out what they looked like clearly. I almost thought those symbols were tattooed around my arms and legs. But I realized they were, but dimmed. They felt warm-maybe too warm.

Out of nowhere, a blast exploded right in front of me, and I found myself on my back feeling sore from parts of me that I didn't know was possible to get sore. Were dreams supposed to hurt this much? I'm pretty sure they weren't. I wanted to just keep sleeping, nothing else. I hadn't been sleeping well lately, and I still haven't.

Suddenly the ground under me began to shake, and a small fissure appeared on the pavement. My curiosity can be a little stupid sometimes. I crawled a little closer to the broken gap, and the crack burst with yellowish gold flaming tendrils that were an inch away from my nose. A guttural chuckle echoed at every direction, but I was pretty sure that didn't come from the sewers. It was _way_ underground, and it was causing another earthquake.

Something was trying to kill me. I knew it. Somehow, I had a feeling this happened to me before. I ran to the opposite direction. Going to an alley wouldn't be the brightest idea for a hideout when you're being chased by god-knows-what stalking you for the kill.

After a few minutes of running like hell, which was faster than I could do in P.E., I collapsed near a round fountain that was adjacent (is that the right word?) to another intersection. I actually recognized where I was this time. It was Tilikum Place, where a few small businesses and cafes were. I've only been there a couple of times. You could actually see the Space Needle from there.

I was sitting in front of a statue that was in the middle of the fountain on a pedestal taller than me. It was the only thing that wasn't marked with symbols. I think it was made out of bronze or something. It was a statue of a Native American old man who almost reminded me of Yoda. He stretching up his arm as if reaching for the stars or the moon. The plaque on the side said SEATTLE CHIEF OF THE SUQUAMISH, so I guess that was him, the statue.

The Space Needle was at the background of the statue. From the angle I was at, the statue looked like it was trying to grab the tip of the Space Needle. The old chief's hand glowed faintly red because I thought it was from the Needle's light. When I looked more closely, I noticed something was on the hand, and it was glowing brighter than the Needle.

I don't know how it got there, or why I was dreaming about this. If this wasn't a dream, I wouldn't climb up on the statue 'cause I'd get in trouble, if anyone was around to catch me.

So...yeah. I went up on the pedestal, and then to the statue, which wasn't very tall, thank god, while apologizing for putting my foot on its face.

When I grabbed the object off its hand, I slipped off the statue and landed on my back. The landing was pretty hard, and yes, it did hurt. The red glow stopped when I opened my hand, and resting on my palm was a blunt ring. It looked like it was made out of gold, kind of square-ish, and the blood-ruby gem was in a shape of an almond eye and looked almost the same size as an eye, too.

I tried to read what was etched along the sides, but the ring started glowing brightly and it felt hot against my skin. Then it fell right through my hand-literally _right through_ my hand-and vanished before it could hit the ground.

_Not yet_, a lady's fainted voice whispered around me. All of this was getting way to confusing for me. Maybe something was supposed to happen later.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake again, and I fell on my ass.

From the intersection across from me, the pavement cracked up, and something-some sort of pillar-began to grow. I remembered what happened earlier and thought the worst was about to come. There was a white stream of light shooting straight up from the fissure to the dark sky - think of the Luxor Hotel light when it appears in the sky, but a hundred times brighter.

After a minute passed, the earthquake stopped. I realized I had my eyes closed, so I opened them and squinted at what appeared in the middle of the intersection. A wide marble pedestal was planted in the pavement. The surface of it looked like it had two swirly wheels. The design looked familiar... Greek Ionic column, right?

I would've been blinded from the light if this wasn't a dream. There was some kind of radiation trying to slice through my skin. Somehow, I knew something was in that light, so I took a careful step forward. Then I stopped two meters away from the pedestal when I heard a faint whisper echoing in my head again. _Don't be afraid_, it said to me.

Part of me was actually very afraid. I didn't know what was going to happen.

After hesitating several seconds, I took in a deep breath and forced myself to move forward. A few blocks of stone shot up, creating a small staircase for me to climb. That didn't make me hesitate, and I just continued like it was a normal routine. Once I stood in front of the light, I stretched my hand in, and the light began to faded until I could see what it was.

A sword was stabbed against the top flat surface, standing perfectly straight. It was almost about a yard long overall, the blade double-edged and probably made out of titanium or meteorite because the metal texture looked swirly. The cross-guard, pommel and rain guard looked yellowish-gold, and the grip was black leather. Three small, blue diamond studs were on the triangle-shaped rain guard. I recognized the symbol of the Greek letter for delta_, _**Δ**,etched on the blade fuller, but the other symbols were aligned under delta spelled out a word: **ανάθεμα**

The symbols shifted around until it looked English, easier for me to read, unlike the other symbols marked everywhere. _Damned_, it translated. That was how I was able to understand it. Confused, but this was just a dream, right? I mean, in reality my eyes don't work too well with letters sometimes. I was getting more confused when the word began shifting to other synonyms for it that my brain was almost upside down.

The blue stud on the lower-right corner of the rain guard shimmered brightly once I touched it. That was when ground began to shake again. I fell off the column, which disintegrated into dust. However, I managed to grab the sword on time. It felt very light, as if I was holding a pen.

A blinding spotlight showered over me, and I tightly shut my eyes. My weight felt lighter for a few seconds until my feet touched a surface, and I almost slipped. When I opened my eyes, I found myself six hundred feet higher than the streets, more than I should be. I was surprised that I was still sort of standing there, despite how windy it felt.

The Seattle Space Needle was higher than I thought while being on the roof. I noticed lightning finally appeared in the sky, but in a bad timing. The Needle pole was like the Empire State Building. It attracted lightning bolts. Somehow, the storm seemed a lot more aggressive, nearly shaking the whole tower, and I think it's a bad sign if it was _red_ lightning.

I noticed something was hanging near the tip of the pole. All I remember that it was glowing very bright blue, and it gave me hope and warmth. I had to reach for it.

That was when the sword, which was still in my hand, shuddered and glowed very warm against my skin that I could see the light through the back of my hand. The air suddenly went cold, and then I automatically turned around, which I wished I hadn't.

I noticed a few things too unusual that should happen in reality: 1) my shadow was fading away under my feet very fast; and 2) five large, jet-black circles appeared aligned in front of me.

Before I could take one step back, five circles formed and shot up into human-like figures; actually, they looked more like _disfigured_ human-like figures. They were between six and seven feet tall, and their entire body was inky black, maybe shadows coming to life. Some of their body parts and their face made a slow swirls, like those galaxy swirls. Most were hunched slightly and their arms were dripping onto the floor - literally. They almost looked like shadow zombies that were stretched in a taffy machine soaked with black ink.

One of the shadows bellowed an ear-piercing mixed screech-roar, and all five charged at me with great agility. I thought I was dead because I didn't know how to fight these things. But something I thought was really cool happened to me.

The sword, which felt like it was glued to my hand, nearly dragged me toward the shadows, and when one leaped in the air the sword slashed it before I was pounced. My eyes were closed when that happened, but when I opened it, the blob was gone. The rest of them hesitated, but they still attacked. It felt like hours fighting them off; actually, the sword did most of the work. When there was only one left, I saw a familiar red light glowing bright along the torch poles, brighter than the aircraft warning beacon (I just remembered what the tip of it was called).

I knew I had to get that ring, even though that voice warned me not to. It had to be important, the ring.

The shadow had its back facing the beacon, and it was pretty high for me to climb. Before it pounced, I ran toward the monster, jumped, and my foot pushed off the monster's head like a springboard. I'm sure I can't do that in real life; I'd probably trip and land on my face, and that wouldn't be the first time, too.

I doubted that I could make it. What I remember was feeling the air actually pushing behind me or trying to pull me closer, and then I landed on my stomach. I thought I was lucky because I thought that shadow blob wasn't smart enough to try climbing after me.

Boy, I was wrong. There wasn't _one, _anymore. When I looked back, dozens of shadow creatures surrounded below me-some tall or short, and big or small, some longer with claws...well, all of them seemed to have claws.

I thought, _Well, crap, I'm gonna be dead_, and swung my only weapon at whatever was the closest. They formed a weird pyramid ladder, kind of like evil disfigured cheerleaders. When I paused a second to glance down, a burning pain shot through my back. I still remember it: Three claw marks slashed on my back with a single blow. It felt so real, worse than scraping both of my knees on pavement.

The thought of a lot of my own blood running down my back made me nauseous, but I continued climbing. Climbing over the circled air vents was no problem.

Climbing up a ladder 600 feet off solid ground was the issue. There was a ladder along the Needle's torch, but it was pretty thin, and if I made one misstep, my brain would spread across streets. But I took the risk and rushed, because the shadows were on my tail.

My ankles and legs were tugged down on the way several times, and I remember feeling a claw scratching my calves with an almost-fatal strike. The sword would automatically slashed at them, which was great, expect there were many times when I nearly lost my grip on the sword. I don't like being manhandled like that - or sword-handled. Whatever.

As I kicked one of the shadows' face, I finally noticed lightning and thunder shaking the sky. A few shadows actually lost their grip from it and fell. I almost joined them. A cord on my right snapped off, and I found myself dangling hundreds of feet in the air. The remaining shadows sounded like they were cheering, encouraging me to fall. Climbing only a ladder while holding a sword with one hand was not easy.

I mostly remember swinging on the ladder cords, which didn't feel stable enough for my weight. If I swung myself hard enough I'd be able to stretch my arm and snatch the red ring from between the two slanted poles. But just when I could've grab it, flashes of lightning blinded me. What I thought were metal-like ribbon grabbed my waist, and all I could hear running through my head was the same voice from earlier that told me not to be afraid: _No!_

There was another flash, and a lightning bolt struck the beacon. But before I was pulled down, another bolt struck the warning beacon again, but this time the lightning shattered it from the tip to the torch. I was flown backwards, still feeling the sonic boom through my head. The sword slipped away from my hand and the ring fell with it.

_Yield! _was the last word I heard, from a very deep voice. A faint scream of a woman echoed through my thoughts, warning me that it was a trap. My eyes closed on their own, as if allowing total darkness to consume me.

000000000

I woke up in a small bedroom, and I was lying on my old twin-sized bed. Sweat ran down from my forehead and the back of my neck. I quietly left the room to the bathroom down the hall, trying not to step on the squeaky floor spots.

I removed my shirt to check my back after washing my face. The claw marks had disappeared. It was all a dream, of course...but the pain felt too real in my dream to thought so.

Before I went to the bathroom down the hall, a shadow appeared out of nowhere, which made me let out a quiet yelp. For a moment, I almost thought it was one of those zombie shadow creatures. But it was a little kid with curly hair I know.

He was still sleepy, but he knew it was me, and asked if I was okay.

I wasn't sure how to answer that question. A big scary monster tried to eat me, would just make me feel ridiculous to say to a kid from a thirteen year-old. So, I told him I just had a bad dream but I was okay.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It was just a dream."

"Just a dream," he repeated me, but didn't sound convinced.

After telling him to go back to bed, I washed my face at the sink, then placed my hand against the bathroom mirror and stared at it. I still remembered the feeling when I held that sword. Part of me wondered if it was real; part of me hoped it wasn't.

I found myself looking at my faded line scars on my forearm. I don't know how I got them. I was told I had an accident when I was younger and couldn't remember what happened. But all of those red glyphs from my dream... They looked like they were written in blood.

I don't know why I wrote a lot. I'm kind of glad I let it out finally. Regard this as fiction, I don't care. But I only care about a certain friend of mine who'll read this, and I hope she believes me. If I wasn't being honest to her, then I wouldn't be writing this.

For some reason, I have a feeling something's going to happen soon. That didn't feel like a normal dream - more like a warning. It's still not very clear to me. Whatever it is, I know I'll be the one who caused the problem. A very big problem.

_I wish myself luck,_  
_T._


End file.
